zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Diachronos/Part 7
Summary Thrall goes back to Kakariko, only to find out that the s*** hit the fan while he was gone (what else is new?). After a horseback duel with a fat orc wearing a stereotypical Viking helmet, he finally climbs Death Mountain and learns why the Gorons are in such a pissy mood. Now to help the Gor- Oh, come on! King Bulblin Now that we have everything we need, let's head back to Kakariko Village. There's nothing else to pick up on the way, so just head straight for the village. Once you get back to Kakariko, another cutscene happens. Colin decides to be a hero and save Beth (I'm gonna be honest, he's got more guts than I do...), but gets himself captured (AGAIN), so we have to save him.... Ride to the north end of town and jump the gate; you end up in the eastern section of Hyrule Field. King Bulblin's there, with Colin tied to the end of a long pole. He taunts us, then blows a horn to summon a bunch of Bulblin Riders. Oh, joy... King Bulblin doesn't actually fight us; instead, he runs away and lets his minions do the dirty work. All you need to do to beat this phase is to keep hitting King Bulblin; this isn't as easy as it sounds, since his mount, Lord Bullbo, runs faster than Jaina. You'll need to use speed boosts to catch up to him, then hit him as many times as you can before you lose speed. * And this is made even harder by the fact that Bulblin Riders are constantly shooting flaming arrows at you, swinging their clubs, and ramming you off course. My advice is to keep a Spin Attack charged whenever possible, and use it when they get too close. Don't bother trying to kill them off; They take too many hits to kill, and King Bulblin will just summon more to replace them. Once you've dealt enough damage to the King, he'll ride to the Bridge of Eldin and jump over a barricade; Thrall follows him. Then two Bulblin Archers set the barricades at each end of the bridge on fire. Looks like King Bulblin wants a duel... This phase is a bit tougher than the last one. You need to hit King Bulblin twice without getting hit yourself; if he hits you, you get knocked off of Jaina and the bridge, causing a whole Heart of damage and forcing you to restart this phase (at least I think you need to restart it...). : When you start riding at him, charge a Spin Attack and stick to one side of the bridge. Once you're close to him, quickly swerve towards the other side of the bridge and release the Spin Attack; you don't want to be going too fast when charging at him, or your attack might miss. Ride to the other end of the bridge, turn around, and repeat the process once more. King Bulblin gets knocked off of Lord Bullbo and goes flying off the Bridge of Eldin into the canyon below. Thrall does a completely badass victory pose on Jaina (or at least I think it's badass), and... wait, wasn't Colin still tied to that pole? And that pole was strapped onto Lord Bullbo, who just sorta disappeared after the fight... Somehow Thrall finds Colin and takes him back to Kakariko Village. Colin's gonna have to rest for a while, but he'll be fine (at least the other kids might show him a little respect now). Now that that little fiasco's over with, we can finally do something about the Gorons. Some preparations, then we're on our way Out on the street, you should find Talo staring at the store; talk to him to learn that Malo went into the store saying something about "getting started"... Well, let's go into the store to see what's going on. Inside... hey, Malo's behind the counter! How does he see over that thing? Oh well, at least the shop's open. Let's take a look at what he's got: * Red Potion for 30 Rupees. Buy some if you want, but I personally think that Fairies are the best things to have in your Bottles for now. * Wooden Shield for 50 Rupees. This is just an Ordon Shield with different looks. Don't buy it, even if your Ordon Shield gets burnt to a crisp. * Hylian Shield for 200 Rupees. This is why I told you to make sure you had 200 Rupees. Buy and equip this immediately. The next Dungeon is packed with fire, so a metal Shield is a must. Best of all, there's never any need to replace it! You can stop by Barnes' Bomb Shop, but he's still not open for business. Apparently, he gets his Bomb materials from the Gorons, so he won't be able to start making Bombs for a while. Well, maybe you should leave a lantern sitting in a warehouse full of explosives. Now that you're geared up, head back to the base of Death Mountain. Makes sure your Iron Boots are assigned to X or Y; you're going to be switching them on and off a lot just to make it up the Mountain. Climb the wall and equip your Boots as soon as you reach the top. Trudge forward until the Goron starts rolling at you again. Once again, treat him like you'd treat a charging Ordon Goat: hold your ground and grab him. This time, however, instead of knocking you off the wall, you can pick him up and throw him off the wall! Continue up the trail, putting on your Boots as needed to deal with the constant Goron attacks. When you reach the clearing with the Howling Stone, you encounter a bunch of Bulblin Archers. Of course, the litte bastards are up on ledges that you can't get to. To kill them, you have two options: :A) Use the Slingshot on them. Even though it doesn't do any damage, for some reason it makes them fall off the ledge and die as if you hit them with an Arrow. :B) There's a couple patches of Hawk Grass in the clearing. Summon a hawk, then aim it at an archer and send it out; you get the same results that the Slingshot would prodce. :: Or you could just run trough this section without fighting; it's possible (and surprisingly easy) to get through without taking any damage. Keep going up the trail until you reach the area where you opened a Portal. You see a cutscene where one Goron uses another to launch itself up to a high ledge; this is how you're going to get up to the top. : Before attempting this, just wander around and avoid the falling rocks for a short time. Eventually, a massive rock will fall from the sky and lodge itself into the ground (Don't worry about getting hit by this rock; it falls during a cutscene. Just don't touch it; it's hot enough to cause damage!). You're going to need this thing later, so don't forget about it. Run to one of the Gorons near the left wall to provoke him; L-Target him and wait for him to attack. When you block his strike, hit him to make him curl into a ball. Then, quickly climb onto him and turn so that you're facing the wall; when he uncurls, he launches you up onto the ledge. * Some sources say you need to wear your Iron Boots when trying to make these Gorons curl into balls. That's a load of bull; I do it witout wearing the Boots all the time. Head to the left and do the same with another Goron to reach the next level. Ahead of where you land is the ledge overlooking the hot spring (take a dip if you need some health, then climb up the mesh wall to get back up here). Keep working your way up using the Gorons (if you run into geysers coming out of the walls, use your Iron boots to pass them). When you encounter two more rolling Gorons, you're near the top. Use a few more to reach the highest ledge, then enter the cave at the top. We've finally made it! Gaining the Gorons' trust Inside the cave, put on you Iron Boots and move farther into the room. Suddenly, we find ourselves facing SIX Gorons. And they're all getting ready to roll at us! But before they can do anything, a voice shouts for them to stop. An older Goron appears at the back of the room; this is Gor Coron, one of the four Goron Elders. He comes forward and scolds the other Gorons for trying to gang up on us, and he's impressed that we made it this far. But that's not enough to change his mind; he's not going to just let us walk into the sacred mines. First, we need to beat him in a contest of strength: a sumo match. : If you're not wearing the Iron Boots when he challenges you, decline and put them on. Otherwise, he's going to throw you clear out of the ring. Literally. With your Iron Boots in place, accept Gor Coron's challenge. Other than the fact that Gor Coron can shake out of a Grab faster (and his grabs are a little harder to shake out of), he's no different from Mayor Bo. The Grab-spam method I prefer even works on him. When you beat Gor Coron, he'll explain the situation to you (their leader, Darbus, was turned into a monster by a "dark power" inside the mines, and the other three Elders have the key to where he's imprisoned) and grant you permission to enter the mines. Before going into the mines, go back to the entrance of this room. A Goron stops you, telling you that you can use the elevator behind him to get back down. Step on the button in the middle while wearing the Iron Boots to activate the elevator. : At the bottom, search around until you find the two moveable blocks. One of them leads back out to the area where the giant rock fell (this is a shortcut back to the entrance to the mines in case you ever need to come back), and the other leads out the the hot spring. :: Speaking of the hot spring, there's a shop here. Unfortunately, all of the stuff here is useless; you don't need Milk or a Wooden Shield, you can't buy Arrows yet, and there's almost no need for Lantern Oil. ::: Since we're going into a Dungeon, which has a lot of Rupees in chests, you might want to unload some extra cash. In these situations, I recommend lighting your Lantern and constantly buying Oil until your wallet's been emptied a bit. Once you've moved the blocks, you can take the elevator back up and enter the Goron Mines. End of Part 7 <-- Back to Part 6 [[Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Diachronos/Goron Mines|On to Goron Mines -->]] Category:Walkthroughs